


Его дети

by maksut



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Gen, Mini
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maksut/pseuds/maksut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шиноби должны умирать молодыми – в зените силы, в ореоле героизма и жертвенности. Но что, если судьба распорядилась иначе?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Его дети

**Author's Note:**

> Рост Хирузена Сарутоби – 163 см.  
> Из-за фамилии Сарутоби (猿 Сару означает "Обезьяна") Первый и Второй называли его "обезьяна".

Чернильная вязь легко стелется по белому телу бумаги: аккуратные иероглифы складываются в слова, а те в предложения. Почерк красивый, не придерешься, впрочем, как и полагается Хокаге. Сарутоби хмыкает и отодвигает заполненный свиток, давая чернилам подсохнуть.  
А ведь были времена, когда Второй лишь качал головой, что мол хоть ты, Хирузен, и обезьяна, а пишешь как курица лапой… Как же давно это было, сейчас начинает казаться, что и не в этой жизни даже.  
Похлопав себя по карманам, Сарутоби находит трубку и туго затянутый кисет с остатками табака. Дурацкая привычка, вон и Асума подхватил, едва вырвавшись из-под родительской опеки, сколько его потом Бивако пилила, что родному сыну пример дурной подает… Но что вспоминать былое? Лучше забить полную трубку ароматного табака, распахнуть в кабинете окна и, шикнув на вездесущих воробьев, облюбовавших подоконник, закурить. И пусть белые маски АНБУ на соседних крышах с любопытством заглядывают в окно, чего они там не видели? Все видели, все знают. Сарутоби и сам когда-то скрывал лицо, но с гордостью носил алые завитки татуировки на плече.  
Да, было время… Было и прошло.  
Как и все в этой жизни.  
Коротко вспыхивает крошечный язычок огня и в костяной чаше зарождается сизый дымок. Приятная горечь мягко течет внутрь, перекатывается по языку, шелковой поступью пробирается в легкие… Хороший табак, Джирайя из самой Страны Гор привез, жаль, что заканчивается быстро… Губы невольно трогает улыбка: знает, чем старику угодить, паршивец.  
Хотя какой уж паршивец? Без пяти минут старик, как и сам Сарутоби, а все никак нагуляться не может, все бродит по горам и долам с кипой страниц в заплечном мешке, да неуемной жаждой до девок в штанах… Иногда навещает учителя – проходит мимо стражи на воротах что призрак – невидимый, бесшумный, а потом вразвалочку шествует по Резиденции, прицениваясь к новеньким штабным девчонкам, отпуская шуточки и щипая всех под шумок за мягкие места.  
Да только что толку ото всех этих плясок? Как был один, словно перст, так и останется до конца жизни… Но что поделать, это путь отшельника – чужака среди своих и своего среди чужих. Наверное Хирузен понял это даже раньше, чем сам Джирайя, раньше пророчества великого Огама Сеннина.  
Вечный поиск истины и себя… Джирайе не нужны ни женщины, ни деньги, ни слава, потому что единственно важное в его жизни – дорога, а она под ногами у него уже есть.  
Сарутоби вздыхает и пару раз кашляет, подавившись дымом. Воробьи заливаются хохотом: чир-чир, старый ты уже совсем, Хирузен, бросай свою трубку!  
Но он на то и Сарутоби, что упрямый - снова затягивается и снова гонит надоедливых птиц от окна. Вот только мысли свои не отогнать так же просто, не улетят они, испугавшись, лишь взовьются траурным вороньем, накинутся стервятниками.  
Чир-чир, Хирузен, что же ты наделал? Как же их упустил, маленьких своих несмышленышей? Как же теперь в глаза учителю смотреть будешь, когда встретишься с ним вновь? Что скажешь жене, чем оправдаешься, ты, потерявший одного сына и не сумевший удержать второго?  
Но не станет он оправдываться, даже не попытается. Потому что нет ему оправдания.  
А ведь его еще называли гением!.. Глупцы. Какой же он гений, раз не смог уберечь самого главного? Учитель учителей, смех, да и только.  
Он мог быть сколь угодно великим шиноби, мог знать тысячу техник…. Но он не увидел того, что творилось у него под носом, не разглядел, не понял, не сумел предотвратить! Воспоминания режут по живому, все внутри холодеет, даже через столько лет все еще невыносимо больно.  
Как же так? Его мальчик, на которого он возлагал столько надежд…. Но даже в этом он спасовал – не смог остановить ту разрушительную силу, что сам же и взрастил.  
Жизнь показала, что шиноби из него многим лучше, чем учитель. И возможно, не попади эта троица в его руки, все бы сложилось иначе, но…  
Нижний ящик стола чуть скрипит, на пальцах остается пыль, так давно он его не открывал. Где-то здесь, под завалами старых бумаг должна быть…. Вот же она, выцветшая от солнца и времени, знакомая до последней черточки.  
Он и Джирайя – словно сын и отец, с одинаково встрепанными волосами, с решительными и прямыми глазами, принцесса Цунаде – любимица Второго, светлая, нежная, словно цветок, выросший под защитой родового древа Сенджу, и Орочимару… Спокойный, полный тихой грусти, с острым умом и таким же острым языком.  
Его дети, такие же, как и Асума и Асида, которым он менял пеленки в перерывах между миссиями и кормил по пять раз за ночь, лишь бы не будить прикорнувшую Бивако. Его дети… Несчастливые, рожденные войной и воспитанные войной. У них не было иного пути – они должны были стать легендами, или умереть.  
Отшельник, Изгнанник и Беглянка.  
Под сердцем вдруг тянет.  
Кажется ему и в правду пора бросать курить…. Но трубка дымит, манит, Сарутоби глотает горький дым, опускается в глубокое кресло.  
Чернила уже давно высохли, пора бы заканчивать с бумагами…. Но какие бумаги? Не до того уж – наплывает откуда-то издалека, накрывает с головой, что одеялом или теплой приливной волной. Не уйти.  
Все оставленное за спиной кажется ярче: словно солнечный свет был пронзительнее, трава зеленее, а деревья выше. Сарутоби не обманывает себя, зная, что это всего лишь ностальгия, но…  
Стук в дверь.  
Как кстати.  
Сарутоби прячет старую фотографию под кипу расстеленных на столе свитков. На пороге стоит Асума в сопровождении штабного АНБУ. Хирузен дает знак, чтобы их оставили одних.  
При взгляде на сына, в груди Третьего что-то мучительно сдавливает: вот уже и его младший стал старше Асиды. Навечно молодого, оставшегося в Камне Памяти Асиды, чьим живым воплощением терзает селение Конохомару.  
Несколько секунд они молчат, и в этом безмолвии отчетливо ощущается привкус давних обид. Но вдруг Асума широко улыбается и белые зубы на смуглом лице блестят ярче полированной стали.  
\- Давно не виделись, отец.  
Асума…  
\- Давно.  
От сына пахнет сигаретами, солнцем и храмовыми благовониями. Его мальчик уже и не мальчик вовсе – возвышается почти на две головы, а от крепких объятий трещат старческие кости. И все же как хорошо, что он пошел в родню Бивако, крепкую и высокую, а не в низкорослое и жилистое племя Сарутоби, мимоходом думает Третий.  
\- Страна гор? – поведя носом, кивает в сторону догоревшей трубки Асума.  
Хирузен улыбается.  
\- Осталось чуть-чуть, могу угостить.  
\- Спасибо, но я пытаюсь бросить, - Асума приподнимает рукав форменной водолазки, показывая белые квадратики пластыря. – Знакомый медик посоветовал, сказал, что гражданским помогает.  
\- Да ну, глупости все это, - отмахивается Третий, но тут же спохватывается. – Хотя молодец, что бросаешь, мать бы одобрила.  
В последний раз они виделись почти пять лет назад, когда на приеме у Дайме Огня Хирузен узнал в одном из телохранителей сына. Но тогда они оба не подали и виду, что знакомы, а сейчас…. Третий вновь возвращается за стол и подтягивает к себе свиток, осталось всего ничего – расписаться, да запечатать по всем правилам. Дело не требует спешки, но ему просто нужно занять чем-то руки.  
\- Прости меня, - вдруг говорит Асума.  
Рука с кистью вздрагивает и на свиток падает клякса. Видимо прав был Второй…  
\- Ты не должен просить у меня прощения, - аккуратно промокая бумагу, строго говорит Третий. А потом, подняв взгляд на сына, смягчившись, добавляет. – Просить прощение должен я. Знаешь, понимание того, что ты не был гениален во всем, за чтобы ни брался, приходит лишь со временем…  
Асума чуть хмурится, а потом вдруг хмыкает, повеселев.  
\- Ты ли это, отец?  
\- Я всего лишь старая обезьяна, по недосмотру облаченная в плащ Хокаге.  
Асума смеется так громко, что воробьи, вновь вернувшиеся на излюбленное место, улетают, возмущенно хлопая крыльями.  
\- Ты Хокаге до мозга костей, отец, возможно именно в этом твой единственный недостаток… - Асума чуть подается вперед и тянет за деревянный уголок, выглядывающий из-под бумаг. – Ты видишь в людях лучшее... Но это Воля Огня. Без нее не было бы ни меня, ни тебя, ни Конохи.  
\- Почему ты вернулся? Я ведь зову тебя уже не первый год, - вдруг задает Третий единственный волнующий его вопрос.  
\- Много лет я защищал Дайме, многое слышал и многое видел. Над нашими головами сгущаются тучи, отец, - лицо Асумы серьезнеет и он словно бы разом становится старше.  
\- Я знаю, - устало отвечает Хирузен, запечатывает свиток, плавя твердый воск чакрой и оставляя на нем оттиск своей печати. – Это послание в Страну ветра. До меня доходят тревожные вести о дипломатических контактах между Суной и Звуком… И если это так…  
\- Если это так, то тебе понадобиться моя помощь.  
Может он был не так уж и безнадежен?  
Асума улыбается, а Хирузен, по привычке уже, благодарит всех богов за то, что почти целую жизнь назад первая красавица Конохи вдруг, повинуясь капризу судьбы, обратила на него внимание. На него, вечно взъерошенного, шкодливого, едва-едва достающего ей до виска, день-деньской ошивающегося вокруг женских бань…. Обратила внимание и ответила взаимностью на неловкие ухаживания, не осмеяв неопытности, и не смутившись шепотка подруг.  
Как-то, лет через десять их совместной жизни Бивако пошутила, что любовь зла и можно полюбить даже обезьяну… Полюбить и остаться рядом на всю жизнь, разделив и горе, и радость, и даже бремя власти.  
\- К черту, - вдруг говорит Асума и сдергивает с предплечья пластыри. – Давай свой табак.  
Третий усмехается и достает кисет.  
Кажется, Джирайе вновь придется наведаться в Страну гор, а потом навестить старого учителя.


End file.
